


A Gentleman’s Weakness

by teatimeready



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is trying to help, Denmark is an ass, Drinking, Drunk kiss, England needs a hug, First Kiss, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Today was such a lovely day to be relaxing in my garden, Arthur thought to himself. He took it upon himself to skip his normal breakfast of tea, and jams so he may sit in the morning dew with just himself as company.  Not that Arthur normally had a bundle of guest as company during his normal breakfast, for Arthur Kirkland was a man a few friends. Many would say it was because the Brit was set in his own ways, merely leaving no room for others to accompany him. Others would say it was simply because he was an ass. Arthur on the other hand would just huff, and state that he was always by himself, so therefore he doesn’t need the dreadful company of others. Before you grab your hankie, let it be known that Arthur Kirkland is in fact, not alone. He has, in his very heart and home, the friendship of one Alfred F. Jones. Although their relationship cannot be said to have always been on the friendliest of terms, but over the past years they have grown together, and as individuals. In truth their friendship has become the strongest, deepest bond either gentleman has ever had. And this, my lucky friend, is the story of how their friendship turned into something so much more.





	1. Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I need all the help and encouragement I can get! ^.^'

_Today was such a lovely day to be relaxing in my garden_ , Arthur thought to himself. For today was one of the few, very rare days in England where the heavens did not seem be crying- whatever that reason may be- and so he took it upon himself to skip his normal breakfast of tea, and jams so he may sit in the morning dew with just himself as company.  Not that Arthur normally had a bundle of guest as company during his normal breakfast, for Arthur Kirkland was a man a few friends. Many would say it was because the Brit was set in his own ways, merely leaving no room for others to accompany him. Others would say it was simply because he was an ass. Arthur on the other hand would just huff, and state that he was always by himself, so therefore he doesn’t need the dreadful company of others. Before you grab your hankie, let it be known that Arthur Kirkland is in fact, _not_ alone. He has, in his very heart and home, the friendship of one Alfred F. Jones. Although their relationship cannot be said to have always been on the friendliest of terms, but over the past years they have grown together, and as individuals. In truth their friendship has become the strongest, deepest bond either gentleman has ever had. And this, my lucky friend, is the story of how their friendship turned into something so much more.   

“Alfred, you wanker, you can’t possible think that that plan will work!” Arthur shouted, as he slammed his fists down on the table.

“Dude, like, calm down!  It’s totally going to work!! You know why? Because I’m the heeero! And this plan is like, for realz a hero approved plan.”

In moments like this Arthur wonders if he should humor the American, and let him continue his ludicrous plan making, or if he should finally give the kid a tap to the face like he knows he deserves. After a few heavy breaths escape him, he unclenches his fists, deciding that violent was not the answer at the moment. “Alfred-I only ask that you take a few more days to really, and I mean _really_ , think about how your ‘hero plan’ will actually turn out. Think about every possible angle you can come up with. Than we can work as a _team_ to further better your plan, whatever it may be.” Arthur’s little speak did the trick of calming himself down, so he relaxed back into his chair, a bit proud of himself.

Arthur eyed Alfred across from him. Alfred seemed to be having an inner battle with himself, if his expression was anything to go by, but only lasted a moment as he flashed Arthur his signature smile. “No problem, dude! Anything for you,” The last statement made Arthur’s checks warm up, though he wouldn’t admit that to him anytime soon, “Besides, while you were having your little bitch fit, I came up with an even more awesome plan!”

Arthur chocked on his own spit the moment Alfred’s words reached his ears, “b-bitch fit!?” _This little shit has some nerve_! He angrily thought to himself. “How dare you say such things to me! Learn some manners you buffoon!”

 To say the least, Arthur was beyond furious. Alfred was undoubtedly being rude; all the while Arthur was trying to help his colleague (he refuses to use the title ‘friend’ at this moment) from making a fool of himself in front of the other members.   

Arthur decided this was a good time to put their little meeting to an end. Without saying anything further, he lifted himself from his chair, and aggressively collected his papers in front him.  He could see through his lashes that Alfred was watching him as he did this, which only prompted Arthur to grumble irritably to himself. As Arthur was just about to past Alfred, the younger man quickly grabbed his arm which stopped him straight in his tracks. “Look, man, I’m sorry I said that stuff. I just wasn’t thinking-“

Arthur quickly cut him off, “You never think, do you?!” He didn’t miss the slight flinch from the American, “You never think about how your words might affect me!” He could tell by the confusing look in Alfred’s eye that his words could be taken wrongly. For the second time that day Arthur felt his face heat up. He shook himself out of the younger man’s hold, “Forget it.”

“But I don’t want to.” If Arthur wasn’t as close as he was to Alfred, he might not have heard the soft words he spoke. Alfred opened his mouth, about to say something, but instead coughed into his hand and looked away. Arthur stared at his comrade waiting for whatever he had trouble getting out.

After a few ticks past, Arthur sighed in defeat. “Alright, how about we go somewhere nearby and grab a bite to eat- my treat this time.” The American visibly perked up and flashed Arthur his best smile, “Thanks, dude! Your, like, totally the best bro ever!”

Arthur shudders and irritable retorts, “Yes, well, do pack your things quickly so we can get a move on,” He is not sure why, but it has always irked him when Alfred called him _bro_ , “I saw a charming looking café not too far from here. Knowing Italy,  the food should be decent.”

Alfred jumps up from his seat and idly shoves all his papers into his American flag messenger bag. “Anything is better than your food, dude!”

Almost to the fresh hold of the door, Arthur whips his head around to bark at the blonde, “Do hold your tongue! What the bloody hell did I just say to you about thinking before you speak?”

“Dude, take a chill pill. If you let me finish, for once, I was going to say that I just wasn’t in the mood for your food.” Alfred catches up to the Brit and motions him to lead the way.

Arthur rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say. Let us hurry up before we run into the _Frog_ and he invites himself along.” On the way out of the building, they ran into a few of their fellow countries, and bit them farewell.

 

Arthur was pleased that the walk to the café only took a shy of 7 minutes to reach; for once they were half way he felt his stomach turned in anger _. Maybe this morning I shouldn’t have skipped my normal breakfast after all,_ He worryingly thought to himself. _Well, I’m sure I would have regretted not enjoying the weather when I had the chance. So few nice days come along like that anymore._ Arthur glanced towards the beautiful, blue sky and was pleased that it was just as beautiful, if not more so, in Italy around this time. He breathed in and was not surprised that his nose was met with a light scent of garlic in the fresh, crisp air. Although he mostly kept to himself, he wasn’t blind to the beauties of the world.  Whether it was the rich food, delicious wines, or the all-around good nature folk, Arthur always enjoyed himself when he was in Italy.

“Alright, dude, let’s get a table! I am, like, for real starving!” Alfred grabbed onto Arthur’s sleeve and marched them over to an open table. Once they settled and ordered their meals, a comfortable silence fell over them.  A few times Arthur thought about cutting the silence with some joke, or some small news about his country, but decided against it. Alfred seemed content on looking at the paintings around the café. It seemed a bit odd to him that Alfred wasn’t boosting about the latest game he had played, or movie he had seen, but decided not to comment on it.

Every once in a while, their waitress would come and start small talk with Alfred, completely ignoring Arthurs presence. Arthur would have been fine with this, if the waitress wasn’t openly flirting with his American friend. Alfred would smile and chat with the waitress, appearing to be completely clueless of what she was doing, which only seemed to encourage her. Arthur watched silently as the beautiful Italian women giggled and placed her hand on Alfred’s arm after he had told her some cheesy joke. Feeling his eye twitch, he waited until she left again before speaking up. “You know, the lady seems very lovely. You should ask her out.” Arthur ignored how irrigated he most likely sounded.

“Whut?” Alfred muffed as he bit into a piece of bread.

Arthur huffed and leaned into his seat as he picked apart some bread, “I’m talking about our young, pretty waitress. She seems to be sweet on you. You should pursue her.”  He placed the bread into his mouth, and took a moment to appreciate the moist, buttery goodness.

Alfred made sure to swallow his food and take a swig of his water before answering the man across from him, “Nah, dude, she is just being nice. Plus I’m not really looking for a, um, girl- a girlfriend at the moment.” Arthur silently nodded his head, an add feeling or ease washing over him. “Besides,” Alfred started. He made sure Arthur was looking him straight in the eyes before he continued, “If I was looking any type of romantic relationship, I already have someone in mind.”

Almost as quickly as it came, the feeling of ease washed away from Arthur. He fell back into his chair and looked away from the American’s face, “I see,” Was all the Brit said before their food was placed in front of them, cutting off any further conversation between them.  Not that he had much more to say anyways.

If Arthur said the rest of the meal wasn’t spent in awkward silent, he would be lying to himself. This didn’t bother him too much though. What really bothered him was the fact that he was oddly disappointed that his American friend had his heart set on someone. Though- he wouldn’t admit that he was truly disappointed in the fact that it wasn’t _him_.


	2. The Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets invited out to a pub by some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *small amount of smut in this chapter*
> 
> I do not own the characters, only the typos are my own.
> 
> Also feel free to comment. I know you never will though. ;) And that is okay! <3

Arthur aggressively clawed at this suit-jacket, and once the cloth was removed, he tossed it across the chair in the entrance of his hotel room. He walked further into the room and fell backwards onto his king sized bed. He laid there for a few moments; thinking back on the way Alfred seemed to have had a fire in his eyes as he told Arthur he was interested in someone.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up and started to loosen his tie and dress shirt. That git really just doesn’t get it, does he?! Like I would even care if he was interested in anyone at all! Arthur knew better though. In his heart he could feel the ache of someone that had been rejected. Which he thought was truly silly considering he hasn’t confessed anything to the man, nor is he believed to be ready to admit these feelings even to himself. Now there was possibly no way to ignore it; Arthur Kirkland is undoubtedly, almost painfully, in love with Alfred F. Jones.

And right now he was painfully hard.

 

Angrily tearing at his pants he swiftly let himself free. It only took Arthur a moment to decide that he deserved some _relief_ considering the stressful day he has had. Too lazy to even go get his lotion, Arthur spits a healthy amount of saliva into the palm of his hand. A hiss escapes him once he finally wraps his hand around his swollen member-wasting no time as he starts a slow rhythm. He tries to think of a beautiful woman beneath him, moaning his name, begging him to fuck them senseless. But all Arthur can think about is Alfred. His soft-looking blond hair, his alluring eyes (a shade that Arthur could only describe as the sky and ocean’s lovechild), and his voice cracking every time he calls out Arthurs name. These images irritate him enough that he finds himself picking up the speed of each stroke. After a few more strokes he realizes that his hand isn’t enough. He needs more. So he uses two fingers coated in precum to teases his entrance. A loud moan shamefully passes his lips as he begins to scissor himself.  Now Arthur finds himself imagining Alfred furiously taking him while he is bent over one of the desks at a world meeting. Every push inward Alfred moans his name, never missing the sweet spot inside of him. After one last long, hard thrust Alfred moans the three words Arthur has always wanted to hear from him, and he is sent over the edge.

 

Arthur gawked at his soiled hand, _what have I done._ He felt his body shake, and his vision blur- out of rage, hatred towards himself, or just raw sorrow- he did not know. He clenched his shaking hands and let out an angry growl. Arthur lunged himself into the bathroom and forcefully washed away the evidence of his frustration, splashing his face as well to try to calm his nerves.

_What am I to do with myself?_

_How much longer am I going to let this continue?_

_Should I say something to Alfred, or anyone for that matter?_

_What would I even say?!_

_I’m hopeless._

Clearly the splash of water did nothing for his nerves. Arthur left the refresher as quickly as he came, and decided to change into more casual clothes for the evening.  

 

The buzzing sound of his cell stirred Arthur from his slumber. He let of a sigh before reaching for the device, silently praying that it was not a text from his American friend.  Mixed feelings hit him as he read who the sender was.

 

_New message from Mathias K. 5:23pm: YOOOO!!! Artie my man! Come to the pub down the street & have a drink w/ me Gil Franny & Antonio!!!!!!_

Arthur couldn’t help but snort at the nickname given to Francis, it was more than fitting. He sent a quick reply to humor his old friend, even if he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood to go anywhere. Frankly though, the thought of free drinks seemed very tempting to the Brit.

 

_Message sent 5:25pm: Did you sods start without me?_

As quickly as it sent, Arthur received a new reply,

 

 

_Message from Mathias K. 5:26pm: Don’t you know it!!! ;) Now get your sorry British ass down here before all the booze is gone!!!!!! You won’t be disappointed. ;)_

_I never am with you lot_ , Arthur thought fondly to himself. Oddly enough, he and Mathias have quit a peculiar history between them. Most of their fellow countries see them as two gentlemen that get along well enough to occasionally get together for drinks. Almost all of them would be speechless to find out that once upon a time, they had a bit of fling going on, though neither of the gentlemen would go as far as to call what they had a ‘relationship’. They still meet up for drinks once in a while, however they haven’t been intimate for many years. For a moment Arthur played with the idea of possibly changing that tonight. He shook out of his thoughts and decided then and there that what he had on would do just fine, and hurriedly exited his hotel room.

 

The evening air was still a bit warm so Arthur was pleased that he didn’t end up bring with a jacket. He had no trouble finding the pub Mathias had mentioned and entered the building without a second thought. Once inside it didn’t take long as well to spot his group of mates, for Mathias had to have been the tallest, not to mention the loudest(even compared to Gilbert), in the whole joint. Each man had their own choice of drink in hand, clearly already a little tipsy. Antonio was the first to noticed Arthur walking towards them and elbowed Gilbert in the side to get his attention. Gilbert turned around right as Arthur reached the group and shouted “Arthur vhere have you been?” before almost falling into Arthur’s arm as he tried to give him a proper greeting.

“Yes, Hello Gil, everyone-I do hope you left some drinks for me?”

By the amount of cheers and whistles Arthur got in reply, he had no doubt that he made the right choice to go out that evening.

 


	3. Morning Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England wakes up to a familiar face in his bed.

_By the amount of cheers and whistles Arthur got in reply, he had no doubt that he made the right choice to go out that evening._

***********

Arthur realized the next morning it was in fact not a good idea to go out (If the massive pounding in his head was anything to go by); this conclusion came around the same time he noticed someone was laying in the hotel bed with him. A very tall man, it seemed, as half of his body was off the bed. Arthur let out a loud groan as he also noticed that they were both naked.   _What the bloody hell happened last night?_ He could figure out some of it himself as he was sure his aching hips had nothing to do with too much dancing.  He leaned over and peeked under the covers to see who the mystery man was. _Of course it’s him._ Arthur sighed as he tried to gently wake him. “Mathias, wake up.”

After a few tics the large man stirred awake and smiled up at Arthur. “G’morning, beautiful,” He leaned up to kiss Arthur on the lips but Arthur cut him off with his hand.

“Do you by chance recall any of the events that happened last night? Like how we ended up here, _together_ , for instance.”

Mathias hummed, resting his chin in his hand, “I know that it was a _fantastic_ night.” He winked at Arthur. “We had a few drinks, made-out at the bar, and then headed back for the good bits.”

Arthur gawked at his friend, “We _snogged_ at the _bar_ -In public?!”

“I find it interesting that that is the most scandalous part to you,” Mathias chuckled, “Only the people we were with really seen us, though, I might have seen Alfred there but I’m not sure.”

That new information made Arthur panicked. He never told Alfred about that part of him, and what went on last night was surely not how he wanted him to find out. He stumbled out of the bed and started to dress himself as quickly as he could find his clothes, as they seemed to be scattered everywhere. Arthur had to figure out if Alfred really was at the pub last night before he had his meeting with his that day- that way Arthur might be a little more prepared to explain himself. Not that he needed to explain himself to the younger man. Arthur was almost fully dressed before Mathias spoke again.

“You know, I’m a little disappointed that you got dressed so fast. I was hoping to go another round in,” He purred, revealing more of his naked body. “Do you really have to go so soon?”

Arthur ignored the other man’s advances, “Yes! I have an important meeting to attend to. Please remember that you are in _my_ hotel room, so I expect you to be gone when I return,”

“You mean Alfred?” Mathias smiled smugly, “I’m surprised you are still getting worked up over him.” He paused for a moment. “You know, we had a good thing going for us once upon a time. Why don’t we make that a thing again?  Maybe we can even make it a little bit more- _permanent_.”

Arthur stopped what he was doing to stare at his friend. From the look in his eyes it seemed Mathias was serious in his proposal. It was a bit surprising to the British man as Mathias had never wanted anything more than a few one-night stands with Arthur in the past. He pondered for a moment what exactly a _romantic_ relationship with Mathias might be like. Although he knew there was no chance Mathias would ever treat him poorly, Arthur just couldn’t get past his feelings for Alfred. “I think that,” He started as he finished putting papers into his brief case, “That ship has sailed long time ago,” But before he could leave, Arthur went back to the bed and leaned across to kiss Mathias on the cheek, “This was nice. Even though I don’t recall most of the night, I know that in the past I was never disappointed with you. Let’s have this night of passion be our goodbye, shall we?” And with that Arthur headed towards the exit, but not before he thinks he hears Mathias whisper, _I remember it all_.

*************************

Arthur was pleased that he enough time to sit at a café down the road from the meeting hall to have his morning tea. It gave him a moment of clarity and a chance to think over what might happen if Alfred really was at the same bar as him. _Hopefully he didn’t see too much of what happened between Mathias and me… Maybe he will just be upset that I had gone out to a bar and did not invite him as well._ He sighed into his cup of tea. _I’m over thinking this too much. All will be fine._ Arthur really hoped so. _Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed of, I’m a grown man. I have needs and desires just like any other bloke, damnit!_ Arthur aggressively drank the rest of his tea. He now had a bit of confidence wash over him after that little pep talk to himself, and decided that he could handle whatever comments Alfred might have on his nightly activities. So he threw his cup away and with a bit of ease to him, Arthur walked swiftly down the road to the building he was meeting Alfred at.

Once inside he made his way to the same room they were in just yesterday. Arthur was pleases, and frankly not surprised that he was there before Alfred. Although once he got closer to the table he noticed Alfred’s bag and jacket on a chair. _That is strange…_ He thought for a moment, _Alfred never shows up to a meeting before I do,_ but before he could ponder anymore on the subject, the doors to the room open, and in walked the American clouding his thoughts all morning.  “Hello, _Arthur_.” Alfred almost spat, which made Arthur tensed up instantly. There was something in his friend’s eyes that told Arthur this was _not_ going to be an easy conversation after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy is the next chapter going to be stressful... >.


End file.
